The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vitex plant, botanically known as Vitex Agnus-castus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMVACBD’.
The new Vitex plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and uniform Vitex plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Vitex plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2008 in Grand Haven, Mich. of an unnamed selection of Vitex Agnus-castus, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Vitex Agnus-castus as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Vitex plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. in July, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Vitex plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Vitex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.